


aloha 'oe

by Pearlson613



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, POV Sam Wilson, Sam Is Not Your Therapist, Sam Is So Done, Self Care, Vacation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlson613/pseuds/Pearlson613
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>山姆受够了所有人都把他当成心理治疗师/医生来用，所以他决定去夏威夷散散心。</p>
            </blockquote>





	aloha 'oe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [biblionerd07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/biblionerd07/gifts).
  * A translation of [aloha 'oe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6080760) by [biblionerd07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/biblionerd07/pseuds/biblionerd07). 



 

现在是3：00，时钟的指针缓缓蠕动着。山姆热爱他的工作，真的。他喜欢被人需要的感觉，喜欢自己能真正帮助到别人的感觉。他喜欢为那些与他有过相同经历的人做一个善解人意的倾听者，他喜欢自己可以面色惨白疲惫不堪地去上班，只说一句“昨晚不好过，”大家就会同情地点点头，不多问问题。

但是今天，他的工作包括了一个在小组里崩溃了的男人，胡乱挥舞着一把椅子，吓坏了小组里的其他人，他们不得不把男人压制住。今天，他的工作包括了一个坐在他办公室里抽噎的女人，因为唯一接受她退伍军人津贴的那间诊所接下来的三个月都订满了，而她已经有两天无法入睡了。山姆对此也无能为力，他没办法为了这个女人改变系统的运作模式。他也没法让那个崩溃的男人冷静下来。山姆只是个普通人，而他直到下午三点才有了点时间吃午饭。

所以他累极了。

他的手机响了，是史蒂夫。山姆如释重负地微笑着，接通了电话，他也需要放松一下。但他听到史蒂夫深深地吸了一口气，听上去简直苦不堪言，山姆的心猛然一沉。

“巴基一整天都没吃东西了，”史蒂夫根本是在耳语，好像这样就能让巴基听不到他在说话一样。这俩人偏执地绝不肯在对方的视野范围内呆十分钟，而且都有着超级听力。山姆闭上眼睛数到五。然后他又数了一遍。

巴基在进食方面有问题。并不是说他觉得他不配吃东西，或者别人不给他东西他就不吃，或者任何史蒂夫害怕的阴暗原因。他就是……记不住。有一次山姆和他坐着看完了整个《狗狗特警》①，期间他的肚子一直在咕咕叫。可是当山姆问他是不是饿了的时候，他眨眨眼说：

“哦，好像有点？”山姆也不知道哪个更糟一点，觉得自己不配吃东西还是根本就忘了要吃东西。

“你有没有问过他吃没吃东西？”山姆冷静地问道。

“我不能就这么去 _问_ 他，”史蒂夫的语气就像是被侮辱了，好像问问巴恩斯他有没有记得吃饭会严重冒犯他一样。

山姆捏了捏鼻梁。“这没什么大不了的。一般我都见他就直接问他。”

“他是个大人了，”史蒂夫说。

“你也是，”山姆愤怒地指出这一点，“你自从1925年就认识这家伙了。我觉得你可以找个办法直接问他饿不饿。”史蒂夫怒气冲冲地挂了电话。“我很好，谢谢关心，”山姆对着空荡荡的办公室说。

他工作到六点才下班，就像往常一样，也没有加班什么的。他回到家，打开门就看到巴恩斯坐在厨房的桌子边，眼睛令人起疑地滴溜溜转着。山姆低头一看，不出所料地发现他吃掉了最后一点山姆最喜欢的酸奶。这下他可没法为了巴恩斯终于开始吃东西这件事而欢呼了。

“这是我最后的那点酸奶吗？”他大声地问道。

“是啊，”巴恩斯说，一边舔着勺子。山姆双手掐在了腰上。

“你准备去再买点吗？”

巴恩斯耸耸肩。这问题太蠢了。他们把他带回来这么久，他从没去买过东西。他对很多事物接触不良，比如白炽灯和很多动作迟缓的市民，还有他们在挑好意面酱之前总是要把每一种都拿起来摸一遍的行为方式。

“山姆，别吼他，”史蒂夫厉声说。山姆正要发怒，但巴恩斯大声地哼了一声。

“史蒂夫，我不是刚在地板上尿尿了的小狗狗，”他转了转眼睛说道，“我是偷吃了最后一点酸奶的混球，并且拒绝再去买回来。”

当巴恩斯，手腕上塞着一把看得见的小刀的巴恩斯，还藏着很多把小刀的巴恩斯才是房子里唯一理智的声音时，这问题就大条了。

史蒂夫又一脸痛不欲生，山姆不得不赶紧走回自己的房间里免得当场爆发。他现在又累又暴躁又没有酸奶吃。他本来根本没想吃什么见鬼的酸奶来着，直到他看见巴恩斯吃掉最后的一点酸奶，这点更让他生气，因为自己根本是又幼稚又不讲道理。他听到史蒂夫和巴恩斯展开了一场低声的争论，但他无视了他俩，只是双手抱头坐在床边。

过了几分钟，他听到史蒂夫的脚步声。他知道是史蒂夫，因为那个大块头的脚步声出奇地轻。巴恩斯跟他说过，以前刚好是反过来的——史蒂夫曾经非常瘦小，但你隔着四条街就能听见他走过来，因为他费力的呼吸声那么大，还总是笨手笨脚地撞上什么。史蒂夫轻轻敲了敲门，山姆思考了一下不去开门怎么样，毕竟他现在还有点怒火中烧。

不过这时，就像每次山姆开始讨厌史蒂夫在交友技能方面的匮乏时，他就想起来那次在列支敦士顿的九头蛇基地里自己被三个人按倒了，第四个人冷笑着掏出一把刀，山姆想着 _哦上帝啊我真要玩完了_ 。然后史蒂夫带着盾冲出来，用那把刀直接取了那家伙的首级，他脸上的每一寸都燃烧着冰冷的怒火，一身红蓝白色都沾染着斑斑血迹，就像是个复仇天使。

所以山姆还是放不下这家伙。他 _确实_ 是个好朋友，以他自己独特的方式。

山姆打开了门，对上史蒂夫沮丧的脸，内心小小地叹了口气。当然史蒂夫的反应是对他自己生气了。

“我很抱歉我刚才失去冷静了，”山姆开口说，换来了一张史蒂夫罗杰斯专属便秘脸。

“山姆，我才是该道歉的那个人，”他说，嗯，说得对，“我先是在电话上炮轰了你然后你一回家就又来了一次。我很抱歉。”

“没事，”山姆说，史蒂夫看了他一眼。

“我知道我……”他耸耸肩，“我总是无视我自己的感受，有的时候我也忘掉了别人的感受。”

山姆没忍住喷笑出声。“谁跟你说的？我知道这个肯定不是你自己想出来的。”

史蒂夫转了转眼睛。“巴基。他看的那个见鬼的治疗师搞得他整个人都肉麻兮兮的。”山姆哼了一声，他们俩沉默地站了一小会儿。“那，你今天过得怎么样？”史蒂夫迷迷糊糊地问。

这又把山姆逗笑了。史蒂夫真是努力啊。“我今天糟透了啊，老兄。”

史蒂夫瑟缩了一下。“你想不想，呃，说说看？”

“别了，”山姆说，“我真不想。”

史蒂夫咬住了嘴唇，有点不确定，然后他耸了耸肩。“那……好吧，你想吃个披萨看《狗狗特警》吗？”

“还有冰淇凌，”巴恩斯的声音从门廊里飘过来。

“我们没有冰淇凌了，”山姆提醒他俩，并且展现出了超人的克制没有指出巴恩斯把最后的冰淇凌也偷吃掉了。

“史蒂夫会去买的，”巴恩斯说，“还有酸奶。”

山姆挑眉看着史蒂夫。史蒂夫叹了口气，轻轻摇了摇头，问道：“你还需要买点什么别的吗？”

他们大吃了一通，山姆清楚自己说不定该冷静点，毕竟这三个人里他可是唯一一个会得胃病的，而且说不定明天晨跑的时候还会吐出来。不过这感觉挺不错的。他用不着思考，他在对着《狗狗特警》大笑，没人要他帮忙让他们感觉好一些。

当山姆第二天早上去上班，看到克林特坐在他办公室外的一把椅子上时，事情变得更糟了。

“嗨，”山姆谨慎地说。克林特正握着一团手纸塞着他的鼻子。

“嗨”，他答道，带着浓浓的鼻音，“能不能帮我固定下鼻子？”

山姆冷淡地瞪了他片刻，克林特只是对他眨着眼睛。“怎么回事？”山姆忍不住问道。

“呃……”克林特耸耸肩，“就是小吵了一架。”

“我不是医生，”山姆提醒他。

“你是个情感医生，”克林特说。

“不，我不是，”山姆纠正他，“我没有博士学位。”

他们大眼瞪小眼，然后克林特再次耸了耸肩说，“那……你能帮我固定下鼻子吗？”

山姆愤怒地转了转眼睛，抱怨出声，但他还是帮忙了，因为他知道如果自己不帮忙，克林特就会这么歪着鼻子四处乱晃，然后每次呼吸的时候都发出噪音，直到娜塔莎忍无可忍再把他的鼻子打回原位，当然是用一种比山姆粗暴很多的方式，而当这个要命的玩意已经开始愈合的时候这样做会痛感加倍。

“去找个真的医生，”山姆弄完之后说。克林特就只是耸耸肩走了，耷拉着肩膀，这对山姆的一天来说真是个好开头啊，每一天都和前一天差不了多少。所以当山姆回到家 _又_ 看到巴恩斯在吃他的百香果芒果酸奶时，他所有昨天攒下来的美好心情都消失了。

“巴恩斯，说真的！”他怒吼道，巴恩斯对他做了个鬼脸。

“我们买了两罐！”他辩解说，“看！”他把盖子掀起来。那上有史蒂夫整齐的大写字“巴基”。山姆打开了冰箱，看到另一罐上面标着“山姆”。山姆慢慢地，深深地吸了一口气。

“抱歉，”他快速地说。巴恩斯只是耸耸肩。

“你忍了不少我们俩的破事儿，”他说，“我也可以忍忍你的。”要是没有他下巴上沾的那点酸奶，他可能会显得更睿智一些。

当晚当山姆接到一条托尼史塔克的短信，向他寻求感情咨询时，他怒而掀桌，摇着头咬着牙对自己低声说：

“玩 _完_ 了。我受 _够_ 了。”他拎出自己的电脑开始狂敲键盘。二十分钟后，他给自己订了一张去火奴鲁鲁的机票和威基基的酒店房间。好吧，不是在威基基海滩上。山姆是个公仆，没错，所以他没钱在威基基海滩上订酒店。那也不是最好的酒店，但是山姆只在意它离海滩有多近和自己一个人会有多清静。

他将要 _孤身一人_ ，这感觉绝对 _棒呆了_ 。

“玩得开心点，”史蒂夫有点愁眉苦脸地说，这是三天后他正将山姆送到飞机场。看，山姆要自己去度个假而已，为什么不能搭美国队长的机车后座一程呢，是吧？山姆只带了一包行李，因为他什么都不想做，就想懒洋洋地躺四天而已。

“你们没我也没事的，”山姆安慰着史蒂夫。史蒂夫转了转眼睛。

“我 _知道_ ，”他说，“我们这辈子渡过的最糟糕的时候都没有你，你知道的，”他停顿了一下，好像忘了自己刚才想说什么来着。“但是我们很喜欢你在身边。”

“又来了，”山姆笑出声，“听着，我需要放个假，好吗？也许你们俩也需要远离我一段时间。”

史蒂夫的下巴固执地动了动，但他什么也没再说。山姆拍了拍他的后背，向安检走去。他努力无视了那个用眼角盯着自己还把手包抱得更紧了的女人。他告诉自己这都是因为安检排队太长了。他知道不是这样，但他是去 _度假_ 的，他决定要保持个好心情。

山姆通过了安检——没错，全身都被拍了一遍——当他走到登机口的时候离登机只有二十分钟了。

“广播乘客塞缪尔·威尔逊请到服务台，”那个裙子上印着扶桑花的女孩用扩音器喊道。山姆叹了口气。又干嘛？

“我是山姆·威尔逊。”他说

“Aloha，”她兴高采烈地说，“你刚被升级为头等舱了。”

山姆吓了一跳，“哇，啥？头等舱？”

“没错，先生，”她愉快地说，“一切都处理好了，感~谢~选择夏威夷航空。②”

“哇，谢谢，”山姆说。说不定他终于转运了。这段飞行很长，但他有了放腿的地方，简直棒呆了。他看了三部电影然后睡着了，醒来的时候刚好赶上一顿飞行加餐。他觉得几个月来自己都没有这么放松过了。

他们在火奴鲁鲁着陆，山姆和所有人一起坐班车到达地面交通中心。空气又湿又热，闻起来就像花香和飞机的尾气混在一起。在行李传送带边上有个男人举着带他名字的牌子。山姆没有预定车或者别的什么。他的心跳加快了一点。他没带武器，没法带着它们通过安检。他的肉搏技术相当不错，但如果这家伙有武器……

“威尔逊先生，”那个男人流利地说，显然认出了山姆，这可没减轻山姆心里的忧惧。“在你来访期间我将是你的司机。”

“我没预定司机，”他谨慎地说。

“不，先生，我受聘于罗杰斯队长。”

山姆放松了一点。“史蒂夫雇了你？”

“史蒂夫·罗杰斯，是的先生，他给你留了个字条。”

_别生气。我们给你的旅行弄了辆车，还给你的酒店升级了。你值得一个好点的假期，伙计。巴基挑了最安全的房间，我们包了所有的迷你吧、房间服务、酒店餐厅和海滨浴室饮料的消费。好好玩。_ ——SGR

山姆摇了摇头，笑出声。好吧，这些家伙确实有些奇特的交友技能，不过现在山姆绝对没什么意见。

山姆走进自己的房间时小小地欢呼了一声。爱德华的号码存进了他的手机里，他随时想去哪里都可以打电话。这个房间十分宽敞，有独立的海景阳台，浴室里 _还有_ 一个泡澡浴缸，装着巧克力和水果的篮子欢迎他的到来，但又没有奢华到让他觉得不舒服。简直完美。

他犹豫了一下要不要在他的超大双人床上睡个午觉，不过他还是太想去海滩了。他的浴室里已经有一瓶防晒霜，还有一张卡片写着他明天的按摩。好吧，这下他可欠了史蒂夫一笔大的。

他不需要打电话给爱德华开车送自己去海滩，因为酒店 _就在海滩上_ 。他走了出去，被沙滩和海洋环绕着。海滩上人有点多，很多小孩子尖叫着互相追逐，很多人在冲浪，很多游客趴在沙子上，但山姆不介意。他找到了一个地方铺开他的毛巾，打开他的遮阳伞，满足地叹了口气，放松下来。他有了一小块阴凉，一瓶水和一本书，他准备好了在这儿消磨一会儿时光。

他睡着了。算不了什么事儿——他反正也没有日程要赶。如果他愿意，接下来三天都睡过去也没问题。不过他站起身，在海边走了走，沾湿了脚，毕竟他就在这儿，这一切都美极了。他还特意照了几张照片；他妈妈知道他度假不拍照的话是会掐死他的。他沿着海滩走了一会儿，在路边的小摊上买了几样小玩意做纪念品。有个人牵着很多只鹦鹉，山姆让其中一只站在他的脑袋上合影。他们愉快地聊了很久的鱼。

他在酒店奢华的餐馆里吃了晚饭，喝了无数杯菠萝汁朗姆酒，当他走回房间时觉得四肢都轻飘飘的，又温暖又平静。他推开了阳台的门，享受着海洋的微风，一边喝着自己在房间里吧台调制的老式酒一边在阳台上看日落。

_尼尊是世界上最好的喷友_ ，他试着给史蒂夫发短信。他手机上的按钮晃来晃去的。

_等你明天做完按摩再说吧，_ 史蒂夫说。 _你会感觉更棒的。_

山姆以为阳光、免费饮料、免费食物和超大号双人床的感觉就是放松的极限了，但是温泉打了他的脸。他觉得全身的骨头都被抽走了。他现在就是最舒服的一坨肉。他几乎睁不开眼，那个给他做按摩的好姑娘，蕾拉妮，温和地告诉他想睡尽管睡。于是他就睡了。

等他的八十分钟结束了，山姆严肃地考虑了一下就藏在浴室里再也不走了。但蕾拉妮还有别的客人，山姆不想给她找麻烦，于是他又长出了点骨头，足够他爬起来把衣服穿好。

他回到房间里，吃着果篮里的菠萝，懒洋洋地坐在阳台上听着海浪的冲击声和海鸥的鸣叫。这是他吃过的最甜的菠萝，他吃到舌头都酸掉了。他喊上爱德华去观光客常去的景点——山姆感受到强烈的责任感驱使着他必须去看珍珠港，那景象令人生畏，让他感觉沉默着又有点不安。

他们事先看的影像激起了太多心中的情绪。那艘船还在那儿，停在水里。人们给那个残骸拍照，将来放在他们家里的相册里，就好像那些还困在里面的人类遗体都不存在，就好像那些选择和他们的同袍们一起永远安息的老兵都不存在，就好像这一切都只是些很酷的人造景观，很值得一看而已。山姆忍不住想起了史蒂夫和巴恩斯。他们会不会认识这里的某个人呢？他们有没有沉眠于此的朋友呢？

写满名字的墙让山姆的心都纠结成了一团。他并不是看不上为这些人所立的纪念碑，但并没有一个纪念碑刻下了他逝去的同袍的名字；只有阿灵顿的一块石碑上记下了莱利的名字。而在沙漠里，在他们的灵魂永歇之地，并没有什么标志警示路过的人们，保持安静，尊重亡者。

但他也去了都乐的种植园，吃了更多的菠萝和都乐鲜奶油冷饮。从某种意义上来说，这感觉有点奇怪，他在炽热的阳光下流着汗，吃着冰淇凌，看完一个坟墓又来看菠萝田，更奇怪的是，想想每一天有多少人都在做着相同的事呢？

次日早上，山姆起了个大早去爬钻石头山；它离酒店那么近，不去就太傻了。他觉得自己有点后悔没在按摩的那天早上去，因为等他爬完山又会累得不行。山姆体型好着呢——他可是个要命的超级英雄，好嘛——但是要爬的台阶也太多啦。

登顶后的景色确实值了回票价。海水蓝得让他词穷。他拍了照片，但是照片根本无法记录下这种美感。他觉得自己身处世界之巅。他真希望自己带了机械翼来。从这里俯冲下去，在水面上飞行，贴着水面低飞直到可以看到鲸鱼和跳跃的海豚，一定棒极了。

他最后一天就只是在海边懒洋洋地闲逛，喝了一杯又一杯泰式鸡尾酒。等到离开酒店登机时，他觉得自己 _几乎_ 都做好准备回家了。不过他肯定再也不会习惯坐经济舱了。

“谢谢！”当他在肯尼迪机场下机时乘务员对他说，他对她露出一个微笑。

“谢谢，”他说着，笑出了声。

史蒂夫在等着他，慢慢开着他的摩托，懒得再绕圈了。当他看见山姆时，史蒂夫露出一个笑容。

“看看你！”他说，“晒黑了，这么开心。”

“而且 _冻死了_ ，”山姆抱怨说，“你妹，等到夏天我再回来。”

史蒂夫大笑着递给他一顶头盔。他自己不戴头盔，但他坚持让他的乘客——尤其是那些没有超级治愈能力和超级厚的头壳的乘客——戴头盔。他们回到了家里，走进门时巴恩斯抬头看着他们，露出了一个小小的坏笑。

“假期不错吧？”他问道。

山姆丢下背包，长叹一声，“棒极了，”他热情地说，“说真的，谢谢你俩，伙计们。那个酒店太赞了。”

“他们还可以再加强一下安保，”巴恩斯低声说，这次山姆心里的喜爱之情压倒了烦躁。巴恩斯也有他自己独特的交友技能。

“我们很高兴你玩得开心，”史蒂夫说，“你值得这一切。”

这次充能对他来说实在太必要了。那天晚上，当他看见巴恩斯喝掉了最后的橙汁还打算把果汁罐放回冰箱里时。他只是挑起一只眉毛问道：

“你确定要这样做？”

巴恩斯转了转眼睛，他看起来有点迷迷糊糊的，但还是用水把它冲干净了，放进了可回收垃圾桶里。山姆很高兴回家，说实话；他的假期非常棒，但他还是喜欢呆在自己的家里，用自己的东西，而且他 _确实_ 热爱自己的工作。

但这也阻止不了他计划明年的假期。谁说得好他什么时候会需要再来一次呢？

 

 

 

① Dog Cops：08年的一部电影，没找到译名……

② Mahalo：感谢，谢谢

 


End file.
